


No Interruption

by Lapin_Noirci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Lemon, Love, Magic, Punishment, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Romance, School, Sex, Slytherin, Smut, class, magick, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Noirci/pseuds/Lapin_Noirci
Summary: You always got away with careless behavior in your others classes, but that behaviour ends in the Potion Master's classroom when you help your friends cheat on the creation of an Elixir. This was never the kind of attention you wanted from him. Updates every 1 to 2 weeks.





	1. Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is going to be a very long first chapter. They are not all going to be this long. I want to take this a little slow. Thank you to the fanfiction writer who got me to start writing these again. I appreciate you.  
> Always.

“Y/N! Watch out!” Yelled a student bystander. Immediately then you were hit with a snowball on the side of the face. The side of your face begun to feel the coldness and then traveled to the rest of your head. 

“Guys, stop playing around. We got to get to class!” You laughed at them, compacting snow into a small ball and throwing it at them. After six winters being spent at Hogwarts, you should have been prepared for the snow fight the moment the first few snowflakes started coming down from the sky. Of course, your mind was wandering while walking back to the school’s large castle. You didn’t think your friends would be hiding in the white bushes; waiting for you to walk by. 

“Maybe if you didn’t take so long to come here Y/N we wouldn’t have to rush to class.” Said Ruben sarcastically while picking up the pace. Looking at the time, you realized classes were about to begin in three minutes. You too started running to class with your friends. You couldn’t bear to be late to class again. You already had several tardies in other classes, and even though they didn’t land you in detention, this class was different - this was Potions. Your mind started panicking, wondering how you were even going to make it there on time. You swung through the halls, and your wet shoes from the snow left prints to mark your tracks to class. After turning one last corner, your eyes met with the chamber door belonging to the dimly lit potions classroom. This fueled you fire to run even faster to the classroom. Seconds before the bell was to ring, you made it into the classroom and took your seat quickly, breathing heavily as your body was hunched over in exhaustion. As the bell rang, you looked around the room for your friends and they were nowhere to be seen...

Oh shit, they’re still out there. 

You could hear your friends’ voices shouting down the hall as they were running toward the entrance. Before they could make it to the classroom, the doors slammed shut from a distance. A loud thud came from the doors, causing a small fit of laughter from the students. Over in the corner, you saw the professor with his wand raised up at the door. The features of his face, even in the lowly lit corner, was still clear as day. His face was always void of all emotion, except for annoyance. He slowly put down his wand, looked over his students, and cleared his throat. Hearing the darkly dressed and feared Professor make a sound, the room fell into silence. The students' eyes looked straight at the Professor, while he peered into the eyes of his students to assure that everyone was giving their full attention to him. Some students, after looking into his black orbs, would avert their eyes from him in fear. 

“Open your books. Today’s Lesson is about Somnum Elixir.” Professor Snape said, keeping the same monotone sound to his voice. You opened up your textbook and followed along with his lesson. Around the room, you could hear quills scratching on to paper, and students sighing while trying to keep up. Professor Snape was fast-past with his teaching. You had to pay attention to every word because even the smallest thing would show up on an exam. It was almost like he is trying to find a needle in a haystack when he makes his tests. After the verbal lesson, we had to recreate the potion based on the notes. 

“Go to your cauldrons now and begin making the potion.” Said the Professor, gesturing toward the tables in the back. Each table was already prepared with everything we needed to recreate the potion - a cauldron, herbs, and tools. Before you were about to begin, more knocks were heard at the door. Once the Professor heard the knocks, he moved swiftly over to the door and opened it wide to find your three friends shivering in the cold. 

“Can we come in now? You made your point, Professor.” Ruben said in irritation with the professor and his unjust actions. Dahlia glared at him and elbowed him in response to his interaction with Snape.

“What he meant to say, Professor, is that we are sorry for being late to class and that it will not happen again.” Said Dahlia with her head pointed to the ground. The Professor looked at all them for a moment. By this point, students were sneaking around the classroom to get a better view of the punishment Snape was going to give the students. 

“Let’s see,” he said, “one, two, and three late students...” He used his left hand to count off the students who stood, still freezing outside his door. 

“60 points total away from Ravenclaw. Now get in.” Said the Professor with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Once he said that a large combined sigh in disappointment came from the Ravenclaws in the room. With their heads looking down, all your friends walked into the classroom and found their way to the table next over to you. The Professor closed the door afterward and turned around. All the students who were spying on the interaction ran back to their tables and pretended as if they were doing their work the whole time. You looked at your friends who quickly lit the fire under the cauldron at their table to get some more warmth. Snape walked over to their table with some supplies and placed it on the top. 

“Make Somnum Elixir. Just because you all decided to play in the snow doesn’t excuse you from the lesson.” He said and walked away from the table. 

“And how are we supposed to do that without directions, Professor?” Asked Dahlia, worried. The Professor stopped without turning around. 

“Figure it out.” He said briefly and continued to walk away. 

You looked at your friends who were as lost as a couple of kids walking around in the haunted woods. You felt bad for them, but you had to focus on your own work, too. Despite you careless behavior in classes, you were still an A plus student. You enjoyed Potions and Herbology greatly, as you had your own secret stash of ingredients to create your own brews alone. While looking at your friends cluelessly touching different tools and staring around the room at the other student’s work for assistance, you let out a deep breath.

‘They’ll never figure this out on their own...” You said to yourself in a whisper. You were going to bail you friends out of this unfortunate situation, despite it being their karma for a prank. You took your notes and jotted down the important information that was most relevant for you to make this brew on a separate paper, then crumbling the original, and tossing it on their table without the Professor noticing. Ruben opened up the paper and looked at you with a smile. He mouthed the word, “Thank you” and the group was saved from a failing grade. You continued to work on your potion, now happy that they had the means to complete theirs. 

\----------------------------------------

After an hour passed, Professor Snape walked around all the tables in the classroom to view the Elixirs of each person. He was about accuracy in all forms - colour, taste, smell, e.t.c... He already gave failing grades to a few students while making his way finally toward you. Your potion looked correct to you, but he stared at it for at least a minute. The longer he stared at your potion and stirred it, the more it worried you became that something was wrong with it. “Did I forget something?” You thought to yourself, trying to hide all sense of worry in your face. 

“A.” He said without care and walked over to your friend’s table. 

You were excited that your potion was correct. Your brew was one of the only ones to get an A in the class. He never gave you attention for your skill in Potions and often ignored you, but it was better to go unnoticed than to be a troublemaker. Troublemakers never get the “right” attention you wanted from him in the classroom. Your excitement was quickly interrupted by the Professor’s voice. 

“Not bad.” He said to your friends. Their faces grew small smirks at his comment about their potion.

“However,” he said, “ you all would have earned an B if you didn’t cheat off of Miss Y/L/N. Your group and Miss Y/L/N fail.” His eyes then directed to you. Your face became red as you were embarrassed that you were called out in front of the class. All the students in the room stared at you and the Professor, wondering what his next move would be. He looked under their text books and found your notes lying beneath it. He grabbed it and slammed it on your desk. He lowered his head so that his eyes could meet with yours. 

“Detention.” He said, his eyes piercing through yours. You began to shake slightly in your spot. While he still stared at you, the ending bell rang. He lifted himself up and began to walk to his desk. 

“Class dismissed, except for Miss Y/L/N.” Said Professor Snape, standing at his desk while dragging his eyes across the students to you.

“Good luck.” Said Dahlia. Your friends frowned at you and walked out the classroom with the rest of the students. Once the door shut closed, you knew you were in for some hell. 

This was not the kind of attention you wanted.


	2. Old Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never drop a good book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for such a late update, I have been a little busy with work. I know this one is a little short... I wish I could have written more, but I promise that the next chapter will come faster, and be longer. Thank you for all the support that I have been getting! Here is a new chapter for you guys. :)

You still stood there by your cauldron waiting for the next command from the Professor. Your mind began to wonder. You have never been detained after a class for misbehavior in the classroom - despite the jokes you like to play on fellow classmates at times. This wasn’t any class to stay behind either... This was the raven-haired, darkly dressed, potion-fume-smelling, Professor standing tall with his open, deep pools of black tar eyes now staring at you. You were a fearless person, but somehow his eyes would send shivers down your spine, and sweat to fall down your brow. His lips quivered slightly as if he was about to say something to you. Before a word could escape his lips, you interrupted with words of your own. 

“I did what I thought was right.” You said, looking at him. His mouth closed, and he continued to stare at you with a poker face. He said nothing else; all he did was stare. You began to feel more fear creep up your spine, making your breathing become unevenly fast paced. The silence was slowly creating a mess inside your mind. 

“...and I a-am sorry f-or my actions, P-professor.” You said with a shaky voice. You couldn’t stare at his eyes any longer, so you met your eyes with the ground. You knew you were in trouble, but the man said nothing to you. You could feel his eyes analyzing you. It was almost like he was analyzing your soul. Sometimes you felt as if he got some enjoyment out of his life scaring students.

“Organize all the books located on the shelves in alphabetical order.” He said sternly, turning away from you to head back to his desk. You could not believe that you were let off the hook so easily. He’s given harsher punishments just from kids who looked at him funny, and all you had to do was be a librarian for a few hours? You let out a small sigh of relief and looked over to him. He was at his desk with an annoyed look; writing away ungraded tests from students who probably did not study for it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The vast amount of books covered every inch of space from wall to wall. All of them were titles you have never seen before, and some of them looked like they’ve been around longer than Dumbledore has been alive. Merlin knows how long that’s been... The books were covered in layers of dust and soot from years of neglect. As you opened one book off the shelf, a cloud of dust hit your face that tickled your nose. You let out a small sneeze that echoed in the room. You looked at the Professor, and his head was still buried in his work. A “bless you” would have been nice... You couldn’t help but wonder why have all these books lying around if they were never going to find their pages turned by a reader? Some of the books you saw were ones that you have always wanted such as, “The Dill” and, “Herbalistics Volumes 1 & 2.” You set those two aside and began to dust off the rest of the books and organize them by their titles. Each book was carefully handled by you - perhaps it was your Ravenclaw instinct kicking in, but you admired books as if they were sacred. Their text had rich knowledge embedded within their pages so that with each turn it would captivate, educate, and inspire a reader. 

After a few hours of organization, you finally finished placing the last book on the shelf. You were tired, but proud of your work. You stared at it in awe. The bookshelf did not even look like the same one it was before. You could actually read the titles on the spine now without taking a layer of dust off. 

“You are missing books.” Said the Professor, looking at your work. You titled your head as you were puzzled by what he meant by that. You thought every book was positioned on the shelf already. He took two books from behind his back and held them in front of your face. It was the two books you set aside earlier so that you could have a good read later on.

“Oh... Uh... I was wondering if I could borrow those from you, sir.” You said, as your face became a little flushed. He gave a confused look in response. 

“What could you possibly want with these two older books? They are valuable and probably cost more than every meal you ever ate.” He said sternly. 

“If they are so valuable, then why let them sit on a shelf to be eaten by moths?” You sarcastically questioned him. He looked you in the eye and took a look at the books. You dusted those books and cleaned them. You cared for them as if they were your own property. He then held out the two books in his hand toward you. 

“Take it. I expect them to show up back on my shelf in a week.” He said to you with a small glare in his eyes. You took the books from his hand and gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you, Professor.” You said, holding the books tightly in your hands. You felt so much excitement in your chest pounding for a way out. You had two hard to find books temporarily in your hands. As you were focusing on your new books, the Professor walked back to his desk to work on more papers. He always seemed so busy working on everything else to where he had no time to clean anything in his classroom, so he resorted to having students in detention clean it. It made you feel a little bad, but it was not your concern. As you were at the door about to leave, you couldn’t help yourself but say one last thing. 

“Professor, if you need help cleaning anything else, just let me know.” You said looking at him. He stopped writing for a second while you spoke, but the moment you finished he continued writing without a word. You frowned slightly at this, as you felt your kindness was rejected. You opened the door with your books in hand, leaving his classroom and entering into the cold hall. You slowly walked back to the common room, reading the first page of your new book along the way.


	3. Fix you Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep taking so long!!! Work keeps getting so busy for me. This is going to be a two-parter, but I promise that the second one will come out faster than this one since I have gotten over the writer's block. You guys have left me such sweet comments! Thank you so much! The comments really make me keep writing these.

“...Add coriander seed, crushed poppy seed, and stir forty times. Then add a pinch of raw mugwort shavings to the cauldron; allowing it to settle down at the bottom. When a lilac fume rises, complete.” You read allow. You were almost done with this potion, but you were missing one key ingredient - fresh mugwort. Your eyes rolled and you wanted to slap yourself for such a silly mistake. You swore up and down that the book did not say, “fresh” mugwort, but upon further investigation, you found that you were wrong. Sighing loudly, you sat yourself down on the cold floor of your room. Since your roommate was always out, you were able to get away with making a few potions here and there in private, but the question is what to do now? 

You were left with two options - put everything away, or go get the mugwort from the forest. Although it was daytime, it was pouring cold rain outside your cozy room, and you’ll have to sneak out to the woods. Students were prohibited from going into the woods without the accompany of a faculty member, and without good reason. However, you were up for a little adventure on this so-called “inside” day. You got up, changed into some long black pants, long-sleeved shirt, and small caped hood. Due to the dark weather outside, if dressed in all black, you wouldn’t be noticeable from the brewing storm. You took a small crossover leather bag with capsules to hold your ingredient, shears, and your wand. You placed the hood over your head and tried to be unnoticed by any wandering eyes while moving swiftly throughout the bare halls. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The forest was always a calming place for you. It was an escape from the rough world around you that wouldn’t stop a single moment to give you rest, but somehow, here, you felt at rest. Walking through it, feeling the rain touch you softly, and the trees moving along with the wind was relaxing. Everyone needs some time away from people, and when gathering ingredients it was your time. 

Mugwort was a little deeper in the forest, for it likes to grow near the banks of the small stream near the east. You were close enough to run, but instead, you wished to take your time passing through. Sometimes, you could hear the wind sing a song through the leaves of the trees. You hummed along with the wind as you got closer to your destination. Once you got to the bank of the river, you searched around for some mugwort while humming your song. Mugwort grew pretty close to the ground in this area, and because of the increasing lack of daylight due to the storm, it began to be harder to see it. You crawled on the ground looking closely and feeling the leaves on plants surrounding you for soft leaves with an intense smell and sharp edges. It took about twenty minutes for you to finally find some on the floor near a rocky area of the bank. You took out your sheers and clipped some of it off - placing it back into your apothecary glass containers, and corking the top to keep it fresh. 

“Yes,” you said, “all I have to do is get back quickly to my cauldron.” You looked all around you and noticed how dark it had gotten. You only had so much daylight left, so you had to make it back soon. You walked through the forest and again listened to the sound of the winds, and hummed again. The rain was getting harder, but the tall trees shielded you from most of the larger rainfall above it. You couldn’t help but smile that everything was going to plan with your potion. You had a hard time falling asleep at night, so you wanted to make something that will assist you. You hated asking for help, especially if it was something you could control yourself. You felt as if it was a waste of knowledge if you did not practice or educate those around you from what you've learned from reading. At least now with this potion, you won’t have to read yourself to sleep at three in the morning and somehow stay awake for an exam the next day. As you were approaching the edge of the forest, you could see the light of the castle shining dimly from the pouring rain. You were close, but still a bit too far away... hopefully your roommate did not come back to the room early to be greeted by your mess. 

Maybe you were too distracted by the calming nature around you, or maybe you were too into the wind’s song, but either way, your guard that was usually up was left down. Moving through the woods, you usually hear weird sounds, but it could be anything in this forest. Normally the night time is when they start to crawl out, but it was still dusk outside, and you had about an hour until complete darkness would take over. This sound you heard while moving, was unlike any other. It was the sound of footsteps moving about and shuffling through the decaying leaves on the ground. It sounded like it was toward your left, but you couldn’t see anything in that direction. You stood still and listened. Hearing that shuffling again, you pulled out your wand and yelled. 

“Lumos!” You yelled, pointing your wand in the direction of the sound. Flashing your wand in multiple directions in that area, you saw nothing. It might be calming to see nothing, but that just meant to you that whatever it out there, is still lurking about. You tried to convince yourself that maybe it was just your ears deceiving you - as it happens sometimes when you are alone. Your ears become more sensitive, and will often mistake things as being mysterious when really it could have just been an animal roaming about. This isn’t like the muggle world. Things out here can tear your apart, and you’ll never be heard from again. They are not just animals out here; there are beings with intentions inconceivable by your own mind. As your peered closely beyond the light of your wand, you still couldn’t see anything. You looked at the sky and saw the moon and the stars briefly through the cracks in the leaf-covered branches. You were out of time. You had to get back to Hogwarts before you were stuck here with whatever made that noise. You looked behind you, and could still see the small lights of the school shine. It cannot be too far away. It’s safer than being here anyway. You mustered up all the energy you could in your body, lowered your wand, and ran as fast as you could toward the light. You couldn’t even tell if the crunching of the dead foliage was from yourself, or from something else following you. Your main concern was getting back to safety. Everything around you was a blur as the rain continued to fall into your eyes as you run, but yet that light still seemed so close. As you edged closer to the end of the forest, you closed your eyes as you ran through the large field to avoid more rain in your eyes. Now, it was probably not the brightest idea from a Ravenclaw to run in the dark, in general, with your eyes closed, but you were terrified enough to where all you wanted was to escape from this. Instead of reaching the field outside of the forest as you had hoped for, you impacted into what you thought was a tree and fell to the muddy floor. Still sitting on the floor, you looked over to see what you had hit, and you saw a figure in dark clothing sitting on the floor slightly disoriented. As you inched closer, you got a better view of the person. 

“Oh, bloody hell...” You said softly to yourself. You couldn’t believe all the unfortunate of events that have taken place today, oh but this by far takes the cake. He squinted at you and was startled by seeing your face. 

“Are you alright?” You asked nervously. 

“Are you kidding me?! Were you running blind?!” Professor Snape said, getting up and trying to dust himself off. You got up quickly and sneered slightly at his comment.

“What? You think this is funny?!”

“What? No sir I-”

“What are you even doing out here?” He spat at you. You paused for a moment and looked at him. 

“What are you doing out here?” You retorted back. He looked at you confused, but you were just confused as he was. Why was he out here in the forest for in the middle of the night? Looking at one another still in disbelief, a loud growl came not far from the trees. Slowly a large werewolf emerged out and left you both petrified. 

“You came out in the middle of a full moon? Can you be of any more of a dunce?!" He yelled at you. 

“I’m not the only dunce that decided to come out during a full moon.” You nervously said back. He gave you a small glare for your comeback, but quickly looked back at the giant monster infront of the two of you. You both were backing up as the large grey coated werewolf came closer, and eventually backed up into a tree. He pulled out his wand and covered you. The wolf growled loudly and struck at Snape, pulling him and you to the ground. Still gathering himself on the floor, you stood up and held your wand out. 

“Homorphus!" You said, as a light flashed out of your wand, and onto the werewolf. It screamed in pain and scurried off to the woods to escape more injury. "Huh," you said, "I never thought a spell from Lockhart would be genuine." When the werewolf was finally nowhere to be seen, you used ‘lumos’ to create a bright light to see your professor balancing himself against the tree. His clothes were torn up, muddy, and he was covered in blood from the attack. You could see wounds that were slightly covered by his tattered clothing. You immediately reached your hand out and lifted up his clothing to see the injury better. After getting a good look, he backed up away from you, almost losing his balance. 

“...I can fix this.” You said softly, staring into his eyes. Snape did his best to defend you, and you felt grief take over as saw that his wounds that were from a mistake you made. He took the hit to ensure your safety first. As much as he enjoys taking punishments out on students, he will defend them with his life. If you hadn’t been wandering around and taking your time, nothing would have followed you. You felt as if it was your job to help him now. He looked at you, and then looked at himself. He was clearly in pain, and you couldn't imagine him trying to get back on his own. He let out a sigh. 

“I need assistance getting back. Expect further punishment for this incident later.” He said, almost grinding his teeth. He didn’t want your help, but he wasn’t given an option due to the severity of the injuries. With permission granted, you wrapped his arm around your shoulder and began the long walk with him back to the school.


	4. ****UPDATE****

Hey guys! Sorry that I have been gone for so long. I recently started up on college again (full time, with a full time job too) so it's been a littleness hard for me to write the next chapter. I promise that I am NOT giving up this story - it might just take me a bit to upload more content :P The next chapter is going to be pretty long. I have been adding to it a little bit everyday so you guys have something to look forward to. :) 

Thank you so much for all the support! The next chapter should be in December :)


	5. Fix You Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! Thank the lord too! School and work have been so busy, but I have seen all the pleas for a new chapter - and honestly, I am surprised and happy. Thank you all for the beautiful support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made it as long as I could. Check the end notes for some more info. I know you all have been waiting... Here it is!

Your head was a space of such rapid arguments that didn’t seem press forward to a conclusion… A whole back and forth dilemma was keeping your head spinning on whether this whole mess was your fault. You just minded your own business. You were getting ingredients for you potion to help you sleep at night. You could have been home by now, but currently, you are aiding the darkly dressed Professor, who you are sure is only biting his tongue from yelling at you to conserve the energy. The walk back to the castle was not only a dim path, but it was one of complete silence except for the light drizzle from the clouds. 

With his arm around your neck, he used you as a crutch to prop himself up to keep going. You made sure to keep your pace slow enough for him to keep up with; taking each step gradually onward, with gentle landings from the base to the tip of your foot. You could hear his breathing become stifled as he kept going. The blood from his wounds traveled down his legs left a long path behind you like Hansel and Grittle with their breadcrumbs. 

He had to have been hurting. There is no way he wasn’t. If he were okay, he would walk himself back. He would use magic or whip up a quick potion from berries or some shit, but no, the man became frail, even without mentioning a word or muttering complaint. Sometimes, it’s hard to imagine someone going through pain, especially when you don’t understand it entirely… He didn’t need to save you. He didn’t need to be there. 

“Miss Y/L/N,” he spoke dryly, “you need to get going off. We will sort out your punishment later.” 

You stopped in place as he removed his arm from your shoulder. It was a relief not to have a man’s whole body weight leaning on your shoulder. You rolled your aching neck and shoulders and looked back at him. 

“We are close, but we are not there yet. Come on, just let me-“

“Did I stutter, Miss Y/L/N? Or are you just disobeying me?” He spat at you with a rude glare. 

“No, sir. My apologies for wanting to help you. I’ll make sure to think better next time and let you walk back on your own here.” You snapped back at him. 

He looked at you with a bewildered look for a moment, and then straightened himself out to his regular poker-face. You looked at him, feeling your face grow with warmth despite the cold air pressing against your cheeks. You knew this was your fault, and you weren’t mad at him; instead, you were upset at the situation. None of this should have happened. This was supposed to be a relaxing time to get your ingredients, but everything happened went downhill quickly and too fast without warning. 

“If I were you I wouldn't be giving me lip… You already dug yourself quite the hole.” He said, balancing himself against a tree’s body. You knew that there was no winning to this. You were dead - D.E.A.D. when you get back to the dorms. Hell, he would probably be finding different ways to make you miserable for the next few years due to this incident, or get you expelled… You turned you back to him and began to walk away. There was nothing else to do - it was all the same result. You could apologize a million times over, but he would pretend he didn’t hear a thing, or find some error in your words - make them seem as if they are less than what they were. As you were off in your thoughts while heading back to the school’s steps, you took one look back behind you. Hoping he was already gone from that area, but instead, you were surprised with a different site…

He had collapsed at the bottom of the tree. 

Your eyes immediately opened up wide. He wasn’t moving - he was laying flat on the bed of grass. “Shit, shit, shit!” You whispered to yourself. As much as you wanted to scream his name to see if he would move or get up, everyone in the school was already asleep by that point. If you made a sound, everyone would gather around to see what was going on - primarily if it revolved around the infamous Professor Snape. You looked at you and saw no one out. The moon and stars that were previously covered by the thick clouds started to show through the cracks high up in the sky and gave just enough light to see him still motionless on the ground. In fear of what to do, you started to run over to him. You kept thinking to yourself all the trouble you are going to be in tomorrow, and all the names you are going to get called. Getting expelled for almost killing a teacher, and having to go back to a muggle school. Your heart raced along with the strong exhales and inhales from your lungs. You breathed in the cold air sharply, and it felt like pins and needles being snorted, your lungs were on fire, and your heart was pounding out of your chest, but you really did not want to leave Hogwarts because of your reckless behavior. 

Once you got to him, you allowed gravity to grab hold of you as you crashed on your knees to the ground. You shook him slightly, no movement. You kept whispering “Professor” frantically over and over hoping he could hear you plead for him to get back up, but nothing. No action, only shallow breathing. You let go and looked down on him… The tears were gathering in your eyes. You didn’t know what to do. You looked around you, and no one was to be seen. If you called for help, god knows the trouble you’ll be in. You had to figure out this alone. 

While looking around, you saw that the corridors were filled with such dim light of the candles on the walls. The paintings made no sounds as they were silent - almost still like a muggle portrait should be. You saw no ghosts, ghouls, or creatures roaming about either, and most importantly - no other people around. You gathered up as much strength as you could, and lifted his arms over your shoulders. 

He became like a cape behind you just sort of dragging along with your movements. He was substantially heavier than you thought - toned as well behind the black clothes he wore… Not that it mattered. You took each step back to the school carefully. Each step was precise as you did not want to make a lot of noise to alert anyone, and you did not want to drop him. You haven’t had something this heavy weighing on you since you had to chalk up the courage to ask some lad to the ball. Thankfully, getting to the school’s foundation was easy, however, moving throughout the school was not. The Professor was a man that not only towered over you in knowledge and power but also, in height. As you had his arms wrapped up around your neck like a scarf, the rest of him scrapped the floor with his noir-mirrored shoes. Being careful not to make too much noise, you gently moved about avoiding cracks in the floor so that the scrapping of his feet would not echo throughout the great halls of the school. Looking back, you could not forget the drops of blood leaving a trail to where you were going. 

“I’m probably going to have to clean that up before morning’s sun rises.” You said softly to yourself, looking at the blood drippings. You sighed and continued moving forward to your destination. 

Once finally reaching the Potion’s Classroom, you positioned him in his chair and looked around the room… Snape had to have an actual office in there, somewhere. You didn’t know how long it would take him to wake up, or to heal up enough, so you having students NOT see him passed out and injured in the classroom would be one sure way to not only save his dignity but to also NOT get you expelled immediately. Well… You hoped anyway. Looking around the room you saw in the far left corner a door leading to a coach, desk, and simple household items. Almost like a break room, but all to himself. You picked him up again and brought him to the office. You laid him on the couch, exited the place and looked around the classroom and exhaled deeply…

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Yeah, I am tired. But I wanted to let you guys know that I will be editing the previous chapters for some errors. The first and second chapter is pretty good, but the last episode had quite a few so I will be fixing that up. (P.S.- You comments make me blush, like christ man, lol).


End file.
